<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Has Changed by Jesapeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110925">Everything Has Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesapeak/pseuds/Jesapeak'>Jesapeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Smut, a The Backup Plan AU, birth via Cesarean section, like a tiny bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesapeak/pseuds/Jesapeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A The Backup Plan Au<br/>- Harry Styles meets the love of his life, just after being artificially inseminated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Momrry Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Has Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that his life wasn’t turning out how he’d hoped would be an understatement. He always thought he’d have the corporate job, the fancy house, and the two-point-five kids with the perfect husband by thirty. </p><p>“Almost done.”</p><p>He always thought when he chose to have a child, it would be wonderful, loving sex that brought them into the world, and not a balding man with a headlamp and a catheter. He tried to go the traditional way. He’d asked Zayn if he’d do it, and been laughed at. He’d been dating people and never met the one. So, he took it into his own hands. It was time. He wanted a baby and so, he was getting a baby. </p><p>“Ok. we’re just going to elevate your legs for fifteen minutes then you’re good to go.”</p><p>Harry smiled as his world shifted,  his gaze settling on the ceiling. “See you in a few, Mr. Styles.”</p><p>“Ok.” He squeaked out, barely managing to swallow back all his questions. “Thank you, Doctor.”</p><p>The man smiled, his kind face lighting up as he did. </p><p>“No, thanks needed, Mr. Styles.”</p><p>When the door clicked shut behind the man, Harry let his head fall back. Was he doing the right thing? Yes, yes he was. Even if everyone else thought he was rushing it, he wasn’t. He just knew what he wanted. It was the right thing. He hoped anyway. It couldn’t be wrong to bring a baby into the world, could it? </p><p>He could see them now, cute little freckled faces and piercing blue eyes, they’d be the perfect baby and he’d love them more than life itself, so no. It couldn’t be wrong. It was right. It was perfect. </p><p>After what felt like a lifetime, but was really, probably only fifteen minutes, the doctor poked his head in and smiled. </p><p>“Are you still feeling ok?” Harry nodded, smiling as the man made his way into the room and lowered the chair to the floor. “Good. Good. You’re good to go. See you soon, hopefully.”</p><p>Harry smiled brightly, standing and then immediately closing his legs tightly as the gown he was wearing reminded him he was not, in fact, good to go. </p><p>“Oh, no.” The doctor giggled. “You don’t need to do that. Everything is fine. Promise. Just, continue on as you normally would.”</p><p>Blushing fiercely, Harry stood up straight again. </p><p>“Ok. Thank you again.”</p><p>The man waved him off, smiling kindly. </p><p>“My pleasure. I’ll leave you to get dressed so you can go.”</p><p>Harry just smiled right back, reaching out his arms. </p><p>“Should we hug? We might’ve just made a baby!”</p><p>The man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before shuffling forward, patting him on the shoulder. </p><p>“See you soon, Mr. Styles.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Harry dressed as quickly as he could and walked out the door, and the same streets that greeted him every day were there, but somehow, it felt different. Like everything had just changed and Harry couldn’t fight the hope that bloomed in his chest as he set off walking down toward his shop. </p><p>Just as he was rounding the block from his shop, the skies opened up and rain poured down in heavy, fat drops. He looked up and smiled as he let the rain wash over him, only to frown as a second later an umbrella blocked it all out. Frown still firmly in place he looked down and was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>The man blinked up at him a few times before clearing his throat. </p><p>“Um. Hi.” Harry’s frown gave way to a small smile as the man blushed, running his fingers through his fringe. “I just. It’s pouring and I couldn’t tell if you were happy about it, or just over it, but, yeah. Um, we could share my umbrella if you’d like?”</p><p>Endeared. Horribly and completely endeared, Harry nodded, pointing to the other end of the street. </p><p>“I’m headed to the end. Styles flower shop.”</p><p>“Oh,” The man looked disappointed and Harry wanted to laugh. “Ok. Let’s head over. I’m going that way too.”</p><p>Harry fell into step beside him and decided that even though the silence between them wasn’t unbearable, it’d be better to fill it. Comfortable silence was overrated anyway. </p><p>“Was nice of you, to help someone you don’t know.”</p><p>The man looked up to him and shrugged. </p><p>“I’m headed your way anyway. Feels rude not to share.”</p><p>Harry giggled. </p><p>“Sharing is caring.” The man giggled too, making Harry’s cheeks warm as they came to a stop under the awning in front of his shop. “Thank you very much.” </p><p>The man lowered his umbrella, shaking it out before closing it. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He held out his hand. “It was nice to meet you…”</p><p>“Harry.” He smiled, placing his hand in the other man’s and ignored the way his stomach flipped at the contact. “It was nice meeting you too…”</p><p>“Louis.”</p><p>Harry slowly let his hand fall away as he got lost in his eyes, staring until a car horn startled them. Clearing his throat, he watched the man shake the umbrella out before he extended it and held it over his head before smiling brightly. </p><p>“See you around, curly.”</p><p>“See you.”</p><p>He waved turning and walking through the pink door of his shop, the distorted tinkling bell making him laugh even as his heart pounded in his chest and chaos surrounded him. </p><p>“Well! How’d it go? Feel pregnant?”</p><p>“Liam! You can’t just ask people that!” Zayn turned to him, smiling softly. “Ok?”</p><p>Harry smiled and tied on an apron before pulling his hair up. </p><p>“More than.”</p><p>They worked through the day, him quietly giggling at Liam and Zayn’s bickering until it was time to close the shop and he waved them off when they offered to stay and clean and let him go home on time, but he enjoyed the quiet. It gave him time to think. To daydream about who his baby might be. He shook himself from it a while later, cleaning quickly and locking the doors behind himself as he started to cross the street. </p><p>“Curly.”</p><p>Harry’s smile was already stretching across his face as he faced him. </p><p>“Louis."</p><p>"What are you doing tonight?”</p><p>God, he was cute. </p><p>“Getting take-out and going home to bed.”</p><p>“Me too! Let’s get take-out together!”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as he headed toward the restaurant across the street he’d already decided on before Louis stopped him. </p><p>“You didn’t want this, it’s the closest so you don’t have to talk to me.”</p><p>“I did actually. It’s my favorite, which is awesome since I live there.” He pointed to the windows above his flower shop and heard Louis let out a sad laugh. “What? It’s convenient.”</p><p>They ordered and waited. They were quiet as they did, that same comfortable silence sitting between them. When they were handed their bags, Harry silently let Louis lead him out and across the street to his door. </p><p>“Have a good night, Harry.’</p><p>“Thank you, Louis.”</p><p>Louis leaned forward and kissed his cheek and the warmth of his breath sent shivers to his toes. </p><p>“See you again, soon.”</p><p>Just as Louis went to walk away, Harry panicked. He didn’t want it to end yet. </p><p>“Want to come up?”</p><p>Louis stared at him for a long moment before taking out his phone and tapping for a minute before nodding, motioning for him to lead the way. He did, swallowing against all the words that wanted to work their way out just to fill the silence. Once they were inside and settled in front of the tv, Harry smiled over at him.</p><p>He flipped open his container, smiling as Louis did the same. </p><p>“Ok. Favorite cartoon as a kid?”</p><p>“Easy. Sesame Street.”</p><p>He smiled, nodding, taking a bite and swallowing before agreeing. </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Louis raised his brows, motioning toward Harry with a full mouth, making him smile. </p><p>“Ah, favorite band?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t really have a favorite. I have too many that I like, feels a bit odd to pick a favorite.”</p><p>He giggled, nodding. </p><p>“Me too. Like, I’m somehow betraying the others.” Louis’s eyes went wide as he nodded enthusiastically, making fondness bloom in Harry’s chest. “Movie?” He blushed, ducking his head as Harry poked his side. “Come on, tell me.”</p><p>“I don’t want to say mine yet. Tell me yours?”</p><p>“The Notebook.” He snorted, making Harry poke his side again. “Shut up, it’s amazing. Your turn.” He hesitated, making Harry laugh as he dug his fingers into his side. “Tell me, Lou.”</p><p>Giggling, Louis smacked his hand away. </p><p>“Quit, you little shit.” He giggled as Harry poked him harder for the insult. “Grease. Ok. It’s Grease.”</p><p>He frowned, not believing a word of it. </p><p>“Grease?”</p><p>“No. We’re not doing that. No judging me. I like it. Like that it’s about someone loving you for you, no matter who you decide to be and that they’re willing to do anything to be with you.”</p><p>Ok. That’s sweet. Too sweet. His chest was actually hurting from how much he adored that answer. </p><p>“Aw. I’ll be right back”</p><p>Harry stood, rummaging around the living room until he found what he’d been looking for, and made his way to his room to grab his comforter. When he returned, Louis was frowning at him.</p><p>“What are we doing?”</p><p>“Watching Grease. Duh.” </p><p>He nodded, smiling back as Harry beamed at him again before he knelt at the TV and slid in the dvd. </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>❀❀❀❀</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke to a crunching sound and a small gasp from the chest he was residing on. He waited, trying to keep his breathing steady because holy shit, he fell asleep with Louis. Biting his lip, their night flooded back to him. Snacking on popcorn and watching Grease, singing along softly. Louis declaring he’d be Rizzo, making him snort soda through his nose. Leaning on Louis’s shoulder as The Notebook played, sniffling about birds.</p><p>They’d clicked so instantly and it had been perfect.  </p><p>He smiled as he felt Louis tuck his curls back behind his ear before rubbing his knuckles over his cheek. </p><p>“Curls. Up.”</p><p>Harry heard a throat clear and Niall’s voice ringing through the apartment. </p><p>“Hiya.”</p><p>“Um. Hi.”</p><p>He fought laughter at the confusion clear in Louis’s voice.</p><p>“Harry sleeps like the dead. Won’t be up until you force him up. Liam called and said he’d be here in about an hour. Something about the shop window.”</p><p>He waited until they heard the bowl hit the sink and Niall called out a goodbye before he cleared his throat. </p><p>“I’m up. I just didn’t want to get caught up in why Niall was here and eating cereal at our feet like a creep.”</p><p>Louis laughed loudly, pulling Harry closer and he settled, feeling more than right in the man’s arms. </p><p>“So, you heard the whole Liam thing, then.” He nodded, yawning into his hand. “Ok. Well, I’ve got to get to work, so I need to get going.”</p><p>Harry sat up, pushing his hair from his face. Louis, sleep soft and smiling, greeted him and he was fighting the urge to kiss him, to wrap him in his arms and keep him there forever. </p><p>“Ok. Thank you. For last night.”</p><p>Louis just smiled, tucking his hair back again. </p><p>“Thank you. I had so much fun.” He smiled as he pulled his phone free from his jeans. “Can I get your number? I’d love to see you again without feeling like a stalker.”</p><p>Harry laughed and shook his head, taking the phone from Louis’s hands and inputting his number. </p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t give you my number. You do seem a bit stalkerish. Showing up out of nowhere like you did, saving the day with your umbrella.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Louis giggled, ducking down to kiss Harry’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon, ok?”</p><p>“Bye”</p><p>Harry looked up to him and he’d never wanted to be kissed so badly in his life. </p><p>“Bye, Hazza.”</p><p>He waited until the door clicked close and grabbed the throw pillow, screaming into it gleefully. </p><p>Fucked. He was so, so fucked. </p><p> </p><p>❀❀❀❀</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks had gone by and Harry hadn’t seen Louis again, but that was ok. They’d been texting and he knew Louis was busy. Harry was busy too. He was. He was busy watching Liam and Zayn argue over everything and trying to figure out how Zayn could be so in love with Liam and still so weird about Harry maybe being pregnant. </p><p>“Feeling ok?”</p><p>He nodded, wanting to tell him where to go, but didn’t. He was ok. He would figure it out. He probably wasn’t pregnant anyway. </p><p>“Just waiting on Niall.”</p><p>He nodded, looking relieved before he left him with Liam, who looked as uncomfortable as Harry felt. Before either one of them could speak though, Niall came bursting through the door, coffee in hand. </p><p>“Ok. Let’s go. I’ve got two hours before the husband is demanding I be back for family night.”</p><p>Harry laughed, grabbing his stuff and following Niall out the door, laughing and carrying on until they were stood in the store, staring at pregnancy tests. </p><p>“This one says early detection. This one says know five days sooner.”</p><p>Niall rolled his eyes and grabbed the cheapest one. </p><p>“They’re all the same. Come on.” </p><p>Niall talked the whole way to Harry’s, keeping the bag out of reach but as soon as they were through his door, Harry grabbed the test from him and ran to the bathroom. He ripped his jeans open, shoving them down as he used his mouth to open the test and scanned the directions. It seemed simple enough. As soon as he uncapped it and started to pee on it, his phone went off with a text. </p><p>“See who it is?”</p><p>It was quiet for a moment after he finished and he sat the test down gingerly. </p><p>“It’s Louis. He wants to know if you’re free?”</p><p>“Yes! Say yes!”</p><p>He jerked his pants up and ran to wash his hands. </p><p>“Holy shit. He’s outside.”</p><p>Harry looked in the mirror then down to his test. </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, running out of the bathroom and grabbing his stuff, smiling as he took his phone from Niall. </p><p>“I’ll be back. Love you!”</p><p>He almost slammed into Louis as he threw open his door, and just barely stifled a scream. </p><p>“Fuck! You scared me.”</p><p>Louis doubled over, laughing loudly as Harry’s heart made the climb back out of his ass. </p><p>“S’ not funny.”</p><p>“I just didn’t expect it, is all. Come on. I want to take you somewhere.”</p><p>He took Harry’s hand and Harry fought the want to snatch it back, letting him lace their fingers as he was led down the stairs and out onto the street. It was nice. His hand was soft and small, but somehow, fit in his own. </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as they made their way toward the park. </p><p>“Louis. It’s almost dark.”</p><p>“Trust me, Hazza. Please.”</p><p>He bit his lip against anything that could come out and ruin the mood and just followed Louis down the path he chose until he ended up by a little pond. There was a blanket spread on the ground and food laid out, with candles all around it. It was gorgeous. </p><p>“Louis.”</p><p>Louis looked back at him and smiled softly. </p><p>“Harry.” He squeezed his hand, hoping to convey all the words he wanted to say, but that couldn’t get past the lump in his throat. Louis squeezed back, letting go of his hand to plop down on the blanket. “Come on. Let’s eat.”</p><p>Harry sniffled out a laugh and took off his shoes before sitting on the blanket next to Louis. </p><p>“I can’t believe you. This is beautiful and so thoughtful.”</p><p>Louis just smiled, opening containers and setting up plates. </p><p>“Thanks. So, how was your day?”</p><p>Harry shrugged, mind instantly going back to the pregnancy test on his bathroom counter. Shit. He swallowed against bile. </p><p>“Good. Boring. How about yours?”</p><p>Louis groaned, piling a plate with food before handing it over to Harry. </p><p>“Stressful. Some people shouldn’t be allowed to interact with the general public.”</p><p>Harry laughed through a mouthful, making Louis cackle. He chewed, swallowing before speaking. </p><p>“I just realized I don’t know what you do.”</p><p>Louis shrugged, not seeming phased. </p><p>“I’m a tattoo artist.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>“That’s awesome. How’d you get into that?”</p><p>He shrugged, chewing, and swallowing before answering. </p><p>“My friends, actually. They were always on about how I could make a living out of my love for art, but I just couldn’t find something I wanted to do, like, long term, until I walked into a tattoo studio on a dare and fell in love with it.” Harry smiled, setting down his plate as Louis did, leaning back on his hands. “How’d you become a florist?”</p><p>“It’s a family business. I did the whole corporate thing and hated it, so I moved back home and when my grandma decided to go to a nursing home, I took it over.”</p><p>“Oh, were your parents not interested?”</p><p>Harry, caught off guard by the question, paused. Seemed like telling Louis would ruin the evening, and not telling him would be awkward. </p><p>“My mom died when I was young and my dad didn’t stick around.”</p><p>Louis gave him a sad smile, but it didn’t hold the pity most people showed him, and nudged his foot. </p><p>‘My mom passed away a few years ago and I know all about the dad who didn’t want to stick around. Sorry.”</p><p>Harry just swallowed harshly before picking up his glass. </p><p>“Me too. I’d like to say it gets easier, and it does a bit, but you always miss them, you know?”</p><p>Louis nodded and Harry took that as his cue to drop it so he did, setting down the glass and reaching over, only to knock both his glass and Louis’s, as well as the bottle over and spilling it all over Louis. </p><p>“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He picked up the edge of the blanket and started to dab at Louis’s pants, only for Louis to squeak and start smacking at the ground. Harry looked over and the blanket was smoking beside him, making him laugh as Louis rushed to stomp it out. </p><p>“Sorry. Oh, my God, I’ve ruined our date.”</p><p>Louis was quiet for a moment before he started laughing, loud and squawking and Harry couldn’t help but join in. Every time one of them would calm down, the other would start giggling and send them off into hysterics all over again.  He laughed until his side was sore and he was laying in the grass beside Louis, the moon washing over his face and making his eyes sparkle as he looked over to Harry. </p><p>The humor in Louis’s eyes shifted to something more intense, something that sent tingles down Harry’s spine. Just when Harry was about to lean forward and connect their lips, someone walked by, clearing their throat when they spotted the two of them on the ground. </p><p>“Let’s get this cleaned up and I’ll walk you home?”</p><p>Harry nodded, helping pack away food and throw away trash until they were ready and Louis took his hand, leading him back the way the came until they were outside his apartment and he could see Liam and Zayn in the shop. </p><p>“I’ll text you, ok?”</p><p>He nodded, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Louis’s cheek. </p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>“Bye, Hazza.”</p><p>He walked away before he did something he didn’t want to do in front of his friends and as soon as he was inside his apartment, Niall was in his space, facing a little pale. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Niall didn’t say a word, just held out his hands and when Harry looked down, he felt his world tip. </p><p>He was pregnant. </p><p>He didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, didn’t think he’d blinked until he was in the doctor’s office the next morning. Sitting in the room with all the equipment around was just as scary as the last time. His only comfort was that Niall was just as panicked as he was. He was about to try and lighten the mood when the door banged open and the doctor walked in. </p><p>“Congratulations! How are we feeling?”</p><p> “We’re freaking out!”</p><p>He nodded at Niall’s outburst. </p><p>“But why? We planned this?”</p><p>“I just didn’t think it was going to work and it did and now, I don’t know what I’m doing?”</p><p>The doctor laughed, writing on his pad and ripping it off, holding it out to him. </p><p>“Oh, that feeling never goes away. Here. For prenatal vitamins. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Harry looked to Niall, who was looking anywhere but at him. </p><p>“Is that true? It never goes away?”</p><p>Biting his nail, he nodded, still not looking at him. </p><p>Well. That did not help things. </p><p>“I’m gonna. I’m going to go.”</p><p>Niall nodded, smiling as he backed out of the room. </p><p>“Congrats, Haz. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.  </p><p> </p><p>❀❀❀❀</p><p> </p><p>His nerves were shot and Niall was annoying. He apparently nominated Harry to babysit for the evening until his mom could grab the kids. It’d take his mind off things, he’d said. It’d be fun he’d said. It did not and was not. He was currently covered in what he hoped was chocolate, chasing a small terror that could only be Niall’s through the house. His phone rang and he pulled it out, answering it without looking. </p><p>“Please help. I’m so far out of my depth it isn’t funny.”</p><p>He heard Louis laugh and everything in him settled. </p><p>“Text me the address.”</p><p>He hung up and did just that and set off after the little terror as the other kids watched on. When the doorbell rang and he opened the door with the baby barely held in his arms, Louis laughed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. </p><p>“Hello, gorgeous.”</p><p>“Hi. Help.”</p><p>Louis took a deep breath and somehow, by the time their grandmother picked them up, got the children bathed, dressed, and packed and Harry was so turned on it would be funny, only it wasn’t. Louis picked up a nerf gun as the woman shut the door behind herself and used it to push Harry’s mouth closed. </p><p>“Six siblings. Could manage chaos in my sleep.”</p><p>Harry eyed the other nerf guns littered around the room and picked up the littlest one, and turned, shooting Louis in the ass as he walked off. Louis turned, eyes lit up. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that, baby.”</p><p>Laughing, Harry ran back down the hall, dodging darts as he slid. He turned quickly, landing on his back as he quickly shot the rest of his darts into Louis’s general area. </p><p>“Aw. Fuck. Hazza!”</p><p>He set up, laughing as Louis held his eye. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry.” He kneed his way over, pulling Louis down into his lap when he reached him. “Let me see.”</p><p>He swallowed as Louis lowered his hand, letting Harry see. </p><p>“Will I live?”</p><p>He snorted out a laugh, cupping Louis’s cheek. </p><p>“Yeah. Think you’ll make it, pal.”</p><p>“Thanks, bud.”</p><p>“No problem, dude.”</p><p>“Ok, Bro.”</p><p>Harry giggled, pulling him closer and resting his forehead against Louis’s, breathing him in as warmth spread through his chest. God, he wanted to kiss him. Wanted to wrap him in his arms and absolutely devour him. </p><p>“Hazza.” He hummed, not moving as Louis straddled his lap, pressing even closer. “Can I?” </p><p>He nodded, willing to let him do whatever he wanted, even knowing that he’d probably end up with a wet willy or having his face licked. </p><p>He swallowed harshly as Louis inched closer until their lips were almost touching, still looking him in the eyes and his breath caught. Just as he let his eyes close, he heard the click of Louis’s nerf gun as pain exploded in his neck. He fell back, cupping his neck as he blushed.</p><p>“You’re such an asshole.”</p><p> Louis was cackling, laying on Harry’s chest as he shook. He wanted to be mad, wanted to be able to push him away, and leave with some of his dignity, but he couldn’t. He just laughed hoarsely and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. </p><p>As Louis calmed down, he leaned up over him, his hands by Harry’s head as he peered down at him. </p><p>“I have so much fun with you.”</p><p>Harry nodded, settling his hands on his hips. </p><p>“Me too. With you, I mean.”</p><p>Louis giggled, cupping his face. He hated that his heart jumped into his throat again, that anticipation pumped through him again as Louis leaned down, only this time, their lips met, making Harry gasp. </p><p>He froze as Louis pulled back, looking horrified. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I thought. I’m sorry if you didn’t-”</p><p>Harry surged up, kissing him quiet before he could panic more. He wanted it and it was perfect. Louis’s lips were soft and insistent on his, fitting between his perfectly. It wasn’t rushed, or hurried, just soft and sweet and comforting in a way Harry didn’t know a kiss could be. </p><p>He held Louis’s waist tightly, pulling him closer and kissed him until they heard the front door open, and they looked at each other wide-eyed as they heard Niall whine about the mess of darts. </p><p>Harry smiled nervously up at him before Louis shouted out an apology, making Niall scream. Laughing, Harry pushed him up and gratefully took the hand he held out to help him up. They started picking up darts as they went and by the time they reached Niall and Shawn, they both had their hands full. </p><p>“Sorry.” Harry blushed as Niall looked between them giddily. “Aiden gave me a run for my money so I called in back up.”</p><p>Niall nodded as they both placed the darts on the couch and made their way around him, inching toward the door. </p><p>“See you tomorrow?”</p><p>Niall nodded again, meeting Harry’s eyes and he stuck his tongue out at him as he opened the door. </p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Louis laughed as Harry blew out a breath and grabbed his hand and started for his apartment. </p><p>“Where are we headed?”</p><p>“Mine.” Harry looked over, smiling. “If that’s ok?”</p><p>“It’s more than ok.”</p><p>Harry blushed but continued his hurried walk home and as soon as they were outside the shop, Louis pulled him to a stop and against him. He backed them up until Harry felt the wall at his back and swallowed at the look in his eyes. Harry was paralyzed as heat coiled through him, making him shiver as he moved in close enough for him to feel Louis’s breath on his lips. </p><p>He let his eyes flick down to Louis’s lips and he couldn't breathe. He was so hot and his mouth was dry and didn't even care because he just... wanted it. He wanted it so bad he almost whined as Louis’s quiet voice filled the charged silence around them. </p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>He groaned as he met his gaze, he was so close he could see the different shades of blue, green, and gold that made his eyes so easy to get caught in. He took a deep breath and closed the distance between them and melted into it, pulling Louis closer as he scratched at his scalp, making him whimper. </p><p>"Hazza."</p><p>It was barely murmured between kisses and he felt like his skin was on fire as he locked his legs around Louis’s waist. He pressed closer and wanted to giggle as Louis squeaked, but was finding it hard to breathe with the force of his want weighing his lungs down. It spiraled into a ballooning mass in his chest. After a few moments of unsure, barely there kisses, he pressed even closer, forcing a gasp from Louis and the balloon floating in his chest burst, sending tingles flooding through his veins as Harry pulled him in, licking his way into his mouth. </p><p>It was even better than the kiss at Niall’s, there was no clumsy slip of lips from being over eager this time and every kiss Harry had ever had paled in comparison to the way Louis's lips felt on his. Heat was settling over him, making him pant as Louis bucked down into him, rubbing their cocks together through the fabric of their jeans and Harry felt lightning shoot up his back, sending shocks through him as he ripped his mouth away from Louis's. </p><p>He stared at him for a long moment, searching his face for any sign that he didn't want this and all he saw staring back at him were lust filled blue eyes that put every gem he'd ever seen to shame. Still, he waited. He wanted to be absolutely sure that Louis wanted it too. When Louis barely nodded, eyes softening just enough to show him he understood, Harry rocked his hips up, moaning at the contact as Louis clutched him, digging his nails into his back. </p><p>He wanted to complain, but the bite of them lit his blood on fire as he started to rock his hips slowly, watching Louis’s face pinch as he let out little gasps that were threatening to end it all before they even really started. He'd gotten himself off more times than he could count. He'd been with men and women, bringing them both to the edge, and somehow the slight movement between their clothed cocks was better than any of it. Harry already felt heat pulling in his gut as Louis sped up his movements, holding Harry up against the wall with one arm and running his hand into Harry's hair, pulling it a little. </p><p>The moan that Harry let out made them both freeze just as the shop door opened and Liam stepped out, followed by Zayn, both were blushing. </p><p>“You want to uh,” Liam giggled a little, “You want to head up and continue that before you’re arrested?”</p><p>Louis hid his face in Harry’s neck, making him giggle as Harry nodded, thanking them. When they were gone, he tapped Louis’s back and smiled so softly at him as their eyes met. </p><p>“Want to come up?”</p><p>He nodded, letting Harry lead him up and into the apartment. The second Harry closed the door and turned the lock, Louis was on him, kissing him as he pulled him up into his arms, making Harry squeak through a groan. </p><p>“Lou.”</p><p>Louis leaned up, cupping his face as he pulled him closer.</p><p>"I know. Haz, I..."</p><p>He trailed off as Harry looked into his eyes and just, gave in to the want still buzzing in his veins. He leaned down, capturing Louis’s lips in a kiss that was rough from the start, all tongue and teeth and heat, and Harry could have fucking died right that second and he’d have died the happiest he’d ever been. Moaning almost helplessly, Louis gripped his hips tightly before tugging his shirt up. </p><p>Blinking hard, Harry pulled back, ripping his over his head. Setting back, he pulled Louis’s off as well and greedily ran his hands all over his toned, tattooed skin. </p><p>“Fuck, Haz.”</p><p>He stopped moving his hands, just staring down at Louis, who was looking more undone than he’d ever seen someone and knowing he’d done that, set his veins on fire. Surging down, he immediately licked back into Louis’s mouth, loving the choked off moan he let out.  </p><p>Harry laughed a little as Louis dropped him to the bed, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to his back while roughly kissing him. They kissed until Harry’s skin was slick with sweat and his lips felt raw and he was so hot and felt so wound up, he just knew he was going to explode if Louis didn’t touch him. </p><p>“Lou. Please.”</p><p>Pulling back, Louis stood up and shucked his jeans and boxers off in one go, immediately moving to do the same to Harry. As his fingers brushed the skin beneath his boxers, Harry started to shake, nerves catching up with him as Louis slowed down, being gentle with him as he pulled them down his legs.</p><p> “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.” </p><p>Louis sighed as he pulled them off his legs, eyeing Harry’s dick as he dropped them to the floor. </p><p>“Yes, I do. I’ve always wanted y...” </p><p>He trailed off in a gasp as Louis lowered his head, taking him in his mouth. Slick heat surrounded him, making him groan as Louis started to bob his head, sucking hard. </p><p>“Holy…shit, babe.” </p><p>He hummed, making Harry’s hips twitch up, gagging him. He started to apologize but it cut off as Louis pulled back slightly, bringing his hand up and started to stroke him. Heat curled through his gut, pulling everything in him tight and he knew he was about to lose it to that delicious tug. Grabbing for Louis’s hair, he pulled it slightly in warning. </p><p>“I’m close. Stop. I don’t want. I want <em> you </em>.” </p><p>Louis released him with a pop and was in his space in seconds. </p><p>“Stuff. Where’s your stuff?”</p><p>Harry pointed to the table beside the bed and Louis practically launched himself at it, making him giggle but it died in his throat when Louis sat back between his legs and clicked open the lube. Harry swallowed harshly as he watched him drench his fingers. </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Harry nodded and groaned at the feeling of Louis’s fingers rubbing up his thigh to his ass and he immediately pressed inside him. Harry pulled him down on top of him and Louis laughed, leaning on his elbow and kissing him as he worked him open. When Louis had two fingers inside him, panting into his mouth as he ground down against Harry’s hip, Harry fought the flash of heat working its way through his body and pushed him up. </p><p>“Ready. Ready.”</p><p>Louis immediately stopped, pulling his fingers free and sitting up between his legs again, groaning as he covered himself in lube. He leaned down over him, lining up and scrunching his eyes closed as he pushed inside. </p><p>“Fuck.” Harry groaned out as tremors rocked his body from the force of Louis’s thrust.  Five weeks he’d been wanting this, and he had tears in his eyes from how fucking good it was. “Shit.” </p><p>“You ok?” </p><p>Harry nodded, letting Louis kiss him softly as he reached down and wrapped his hand around his dick, tugging himself off as Louis thrust inside him. They kissed sloppily as Harry’s legs started to shake. He froze as he twisted his wrist just right and he was flying, coming so hard his vision swam and coating his stomach. He felt Louis thrust twice more and then he was shaking, leaning down to push Harry’s hair from his face, making Harry tear up all over again as guilt worked its way through him. He ignored it again. Promising himself he’d tell him in the morning and when Louis pulled free from him and left, searching for the bathroom, he let a few tears fall. When he heard him coming back, he smiled as he was wiped clean and tucked into strong arms he wished would always be there to hold him. He was asleep before he could figure out how to tell him. </p><p>He woke sometime later to fingers running down his face and immediately felt his stomach churn. He ran for the bathroom, Louis following him as he threw up in the toilet until he was dry heaving and sweaty. </p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>He shook his head as he stood and teared up as he rinsed his mouth out before facing Louis.  </p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>“I. I. Um.” Louis reached out for his hand and he felt the dam break. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“That fast, huh?”</p><p>He wished he could laugh it off like Louis. He wished it was a joke, but it wasn’t. </p><p>“No. I mean, I’m pregnant. I’ve known for a couple of weeks.”</p><p>“Jesus, Harry! You couldn’t have. What? Who?”</p><p>“I was artificially inseminated. I didn’t think it would but it took. I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you and I’m sorry.”</p><p>Louis shook his head, snatching his shirt off the ground. </p><p>“You’re pregnant?” He nodded, wincing as Louis roughly pulled on his clothes. “Why?”</p><p>“I wanted a baby. It was before I met you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For lying to me?”</p><p>“I didn’t lie.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell the truth.”</p><p>Harry buried his face in his hands as he heard his bedroom door hit the wall. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, tears streaming as he hid away but what felt like hours later, he heard his front door open and looked up as someone knocked on his bedroom door. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Louis looked scared and sad and Harry hated it. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“I apparently don’t do well with shock.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Louis looked up and smiled at him. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“I think you’re really brave to know what you want and go after it. I don’t think I am in any way ready for kids, but I really like you and I’d love the chance to get to know you more. I’d love to be as involved as you’ll let me.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Harry smiled, knowing he probably looked like hell and not caring. </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>❀❀❀❀</p><p> </p><p>It’d been a hectic few weeks and Harry had an ultrasound. It was the first appointment that Louis was able to make it to and he was ready to throw up from nerves. </p><p>“You’re twelve weeks, right?”</p><p>He nodded, smiling as he squeezed Louis’s hand as there was a knock on the door. </p><p>“Hello, again, Mr. Styles. Nice to see you. Oh, and who do we have here.”</p><p>“This is Louis. He’s my partner.”</p><p>The man nodded as he gloved up and immediately started his examination. Harry winced as he poked and prodded and felt Louis’s grip tighten a little too much. </p><p>“How’d you two meet?”</p><p>Louis squeezed even harder. </p><p>“Can we talk after?”</p><p>The doctor chuckled, pulling his hands free and discarding his gloves and he heard Louis hit the chair by his bed, making him laugh as the doctor slid on a new pair and grabbed a wand looking thing. </p><p>“I’m gonna do an ultrasound, now”</p><p>Harry stared at the wand thing as Louis’s soft voice rang out. </p><p>“You just rub that across his belly and we’ll see that baby?”</p><p>“No. We have to go inside. It’s too early to scan his belly.”</p><p>Another hard squeeze as the wand was inserted and the doctor twisted and turned it. </p><p>“With any luck, we’ll see a….heart...beat.”</p><p>The doctor trailed off, staring at the screen and Harry was instantly on high alert. </p><p>“What? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I see two heartbeats.”</p><p>His stomach dropped into his ass. </p><p>“It has two hearts?!”</p><p>The doctor looked up to him with the most puzzled face he’d ever seen. </p><p>“No. You have two babies.”</p><p>The man pulled the wand out and they both looked over as something crashed to the ground. He looked at Louis sprawled out on the floor and rolled his eyes. They got him up and soon enough, he was sat outside his apartment, with a silent Louis and he just knew. He was going to leave. </p><p>“Are you going to leave? Because this is more than I bargained for. I’d understand if you want to leave.”</p><p>Louis looked over, and all the emotions Harry felt were clear as day in his eyes. Confusion, Anxiousness, fear, uncertainty. All of it was staring right back at him and there wasn’t anything he could say that would make it better. </p><p>“One kid is a lot, but like, doable. Two, that’s a posse. I know. Twins run in my family. I don’t know how things are gonna work,”</p><p>“I don’t expect you to stay.”</p><p>“I know, but I want to.”</p><p>He looked over, so afraid to hope, but so afraid not to.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can’t promise anything, but I’m here, regardless.”</p><p>Harry sighed, leaning into Louis’s side. </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>A taxi pulled up and a ray of sunshine stumbled out and into them, knocked them back as he laughed loudly. </p><p>“Twins?” He looked down at Harry from his place on his chest and smiled, making Harry laugh as Niall switched his attention to Louis. “Can you<em> believe </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>❀❀❀❀</p><p> </p><p>Harry flung his door open and sat down the bags he’d been carrying only to jump as Louis’s voice, loud and annoyed, rang out in the apartment. </p><p>“What is all this?”</p><p>“Clothes. For the babies”</p><p>“How much did you spend?”</p><p>Harry had noticed lately that Louis seemed miserable but he didn’t have to ruin everything Harry was excited for and he was over fighting him on everything.</p><p>“There’s the door. You can go.”</p><p>“I hate it when you do that.”</p><p>“So, go, Lou. Leave if you want to.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>❀❀❀❀</p><p> </p><p>Niall was almost giddy walking beside a very huge and pregnant Harry. </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“I don’t like surprises.”</p><p>“Yes, you do. Quit being a dick and come on.”</p><p>He pulled him into the little restaurant and he nearly jumped out of his skin as everyone shouted surprise. His friends and family all gathered in what looked like a baby shower. </p><p>“I told you I didn’t want a baby shower.”</p><p>Niall shrugged, smiling brightly. </p><p>“It wasn’t me.”</p><p>He cut his eyes behind Harry so he turned and the breath whooshed from his lungs as the pain that ripped through it felt like a kick to the gut. There, in all his beauty, was Louis. Louis who he’d been ignoring since he left when Harry told him to. Louis, who he cried himself to sleep over almost every night. Louis, who looked as tired and miserable as he felt. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He planned it all. Invited everyone and asked us not to tell you. You should go say thank you, Haz. It’d be rude not to.”</p><p>Swallowing against bile, Harry nodded. It would be rude not to say hi. He just, realized how in love with Louis he was during their time apart and he wanted nothing more than to apologize and make it right, but he didn’t know if Louis even wanted him anymore. </p><p>He went to make his way over, but Louis evaded him. All through the shower he was busy and Harry wanted to cry. When it was present time, though, Louis sat by him and Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Louis shook his head, whispering out a “later” </p><p>Later came, much to his surprise, when he went to the restroom, needing a break. Everything was so perfect and everyone was being so lovely, but all he wanted was to talk to Louis, to tell him he loved him and wanted him back and beg him to come home. He shut the door softly behind him as he felt the first tears fall and timid knock at the door had them falling faster. </p><p>“Go away, Louis.”</p><p>He heard Louis huff out a laugh. </p><p>“How’d you know it was me? Could’ve been anyone.” He snorted, wiping his nose, staying put. “Let me in, Curly.”</p><p>Feeling the dam breaking, he went over and turned the lock, and then he was facing Luke, who lightly pushed him back into the room and shut the door, sealing them away from everyone.  </p><p>“Baby.” A tear rolled down Harry’s cheek and he was sure a sucker punch to the chest probably would have hurt less than that soft raspy voice sounding so broken. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>He shook his head, looking down, only to feel fingers on his chin, forcing him to look up into Louis’s eyes. </p><p>“I’m. I’m sorry if you’re upset about the shower. Niall said you didn’t want one, but you should get one. To be everyone’s focus for a day.” </p><p>He sighed, placing his hands on Harry’s hips as his heart hammered away in his chest. He wanted him so much and everything was too much and not enough all at once. He needed to leave before he got hurt again. He backed up, ignoring the hurt look on Louis's face and trying to maneuver around him. </p><p>“I just. I can’t do this right now.”</p><p>It hung in the air between them for a moment before Louis stepped into his space, making Harry groan as he wiped his face, begging the universe to get him out of that room before he got his heart broken.  </p><p>“Hazza.” </p><p>"I'll be fine. You should head back out."</p><p>Louis remained silent until Harry finally gave in and met his gaze. He swallowed hard at the tear tracks on Louis’s face. He couldn’t fight himself anymore. He wanted Louis. Any way he could have him. Louis was... light and fun and made absolutely everything they did so much better and as they stared each other down, Harry’s heart climbed into his throat, blocking everything he wanted to say. </p><p>"Harry."</p><p>It was barely murmured as Louis cupped his face, leaning up on his tiptoes as he did. Harry felt his eyes widen as he froze at the feeling of Louis’s lips brushing his, sparking to life that heat that seemed to always be simmering between them, sending those all too familiar tingles flooding through his veins as Harry pulled him in, licking his way into his mouth. </p><p>He could fight the thing between them that had been drawing him toward Louis since they first met, but he was tired. Tired of always having his guard up, of always being ready to run to protect his heart. He wanted to let him in now, even if he didn’t stay because he was losing a piece of himself either way and it felt like there was no going back for him now. He felt too alive to ever go back to not having this again. </p><p>“Harry.” He whined as Louis moaned into his ear. “I love you.” </p><p>Louis guided them toward the sink, setting Harry up on the counter and stepping between his legs, setting everything in him on fire. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Louis pulled back and looked into his eyes, shock and happiness swirling there, and then all hell broke loose. Harry smiled as he leaned forward, but a sudden gush caught them both off guard at the exact moment someone pushed through the door, poking their head in. </p><p>“Did your water just break?”</p><p>It was Zayn, wide-eyed and panicked from the door. Louis just nodded as a small pain rippled through Harry’s stomach. Shit. He was in labor. </p><p> </p><p>❀❀❀❀</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the blue sheet draped in front of him, Harry squeezed Louis’s hand. He could feel tugging, but couldn’t feel the pain. He was grateful, considering he knew he would later. Feeling Louis squeeze his hand back quickly, he looked over, smiling at his pale, but excited face. </p><p>“Ready to meet them?”</p><p>He nodded as a cry rang out and immediately felt tears falling as the baby was lifted into the air and into the arms of a waiting nurse. </p><p>“It’s a boy.”</p><p>She took him to her station as another wail sounded, and Harry’s heart felt like it was going to burst as Louis’s hand started to tremble in his. </p><p>“And a beautiful little girl.”</p><p>Louis met his eyes as their son was placed into his arms and he leaned over, placing him on Harry’s chest so he could meet him. </p><p>“Hello,” Harry sniffled as he leaned up to press a kiss to the baby’s head. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m your mommy.”</p><p>When Louis did the same with their daughter, Harry’s tears were falling freely, and all too soon they were whisked away to have checkups and so he could be moved to his room. Somewhere along the way he fell asleep and woke up to Louis’s soft voice. </p><p>“Aw, please don’t cry, daddy’s here. Daddy’s here.”</p><p>And he knew they’d be alright. They’d make it.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>